


Mirrored in Silicone

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom, Red riding hood - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Wolfman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: A new android boudoir opens in your town. Using state of the art technology, you’re able to get down and dirty with whoever you please, fictional or otherwise and in however way or scenario you’d like. And you have a very good appetite





	Mirrored in Silicone

You held the brochure in your hand. Dream Reality, one of those “android boudoir” places. It was a brothel with robots targeted mostly to women, which was kind of refreshing. Lot better than the adult video store that it replaced. How it had managed to stay open past 2003 was beyond your understanding. And one session was pretty cheap. Why not? It had been a minute since you’d done anything besides use your trusty vibrator. 

The smartly dressed woman at the front twirled the screen around as you stood at the desk. “Just tell it what you want. The holograms will do the rest.”

Hmm, better do something simple since it is your first time. You select one of the presets; Wolf in Red Ridinghood at a woodland picnic. You selected what level you want to go to.

“Alright, you‘re in booth four. Just put your modern clothes in the basket then step into the hologram chamber and say start.” She pointed you to a hallway. “Oh and if it gets too intense, your safeword for this session is Huntsman.”

You follow the directions before taking a deep breath. As you step into the machine you see your robotic partner in the middle of the room. It’s a lot friendlier looking than you thought it would be. “Start.”

The room buzzes, the blue walls fading away. The action hurt your eyes a bit so you closed them. When your eyes opened, a lot had changed. The blue was now only visible in the deep blue sky above, the ground covered in wild flowers and a woven blanket. You were now in a delicate cotton white dress and had a ruby cape on your shoulders. It felt so real. The corset actually felt like it was crushing your ribs. 

“Hello, Red.” You looked up at your partner. Now he was the Wolf, dark raven hair going down his back, broken only by soft dark ears. 

“Mr. Wolf.”

The corner of his lip twitched at the statement. “You know, you prepared such a scrumptious feast for our lunch, but that outfit of yours looks too..uncomfortable.”

“Would you help me take it off?”

“Gladly.”  He kissed the underside of your chin as he drew closer, a sharp sound indicating he had drawn claws. The pressure on your ribs fell away with the corset as he moved up your skirt. You collapsed back into the cool grass as his lips got closer to your collarbone. His fingers played with your tender nerves, causing your leg to spasm.

“Mr. Wolf, why are your fingers so long.”

“All the better to tease you with, my dear.” He threw his leg over you, his lips going back to your neck. “Shall I enter, little Red?”

“Yes.” You felt him press himself into you, filling you up much better than any vibrator. “Mr. Wolf, why does your dick go so easily into my pussy?”

“All the better to enter you with, my dear.” He pulled your legs up towards his shoulders, going in deeper. “Shall I move, little Red?”

“Yes.” He drove into you, his rhythm going along to a song you could not hear. He kept worshiping your body as he did, massaging every bit of it. “Mr. Wolf, why do you feel so good?”

“All the better to please you with, my dear.” 

This was worth every penny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a question. If you’d found such a magical place, what would you order? A Catboy Catnip adventure with adult versions of Kyo Sohma or Adrien Agreste? Maybe a naughty bondage session with Kaito Kid? Or a steamy shower with a certain agent from Wynonna Earp?


End file.
